Standard Dimension
File:ArcV 038.png|thumb|right|300px|The Four Dimensions. (Click on one of the dimensions to go to its page.) poly 330 0 440 0 590 130 295 335 50 210 Synchro Dimension poly 835 0 945 0 1230 210 980 335 690 130 Fusion Dimension poly 330 720 440 720 590 590 295 385 50 510 Xyz Dimension poly 835 720 945 720 1230 510 980 385 690 590 Standard Dimension The Standard Dimension (スタンダード Sutandādo Jigen) is one of the Four Dimensions, as well as the primary setting of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. It is the home dimension of Yuya Sakaki and his friends. According to Yuto, the other three dimensions revolve around the Standard Dimension. In contrast to the Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Dimensions, this dimension did not have its own type of Extra Deck Summon originally. Such Summons were initially not present in the dimension, and eventually taught only at the Leo Institute of Dueling in Paradise City. Recently, however, an anomaly gave Standard its own summoning method, the Pendulum Summon. Hence, unlike other dimensions, this dimension is not named by its summoning method, nor has its summoning method available to most of its Duelists. This is the only one of the Four Dimensions that does not feature an alternate universe version of any past character of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. The people of Standard are unaware of the upgraded versions of the Extra Deck methods used in the other dimensions such as Rank-Up Xyz Evolution , Double Tuning and Contact Fusion , as well as some types of monsters such as Tuner Synchro Monsters , and other Duel variations such as Turbo Duels (including the Duel Runner ). After Z-ARC's defeat, the Standard Dimension was reborn as the Pendulum Dimension (ペンデュラム Pendyuramu Jigen), with all of its residents capable of Pendulum Summoning normally as well as most of its residents left with no memories of both Zuzu Boyle's existence and everything that happened since the Arc League Championship. It also doesn't seem to behave like the other dimensions where other summoning methods are foreign to them, as Gong was still able to Synchro Summon. The "everyman" of the Pendulum Dimension seems to be fairly more attuned to the supernatural than those of the Standard Dimension, as everyone in the audience instantly remembered the events of the ARC League Championship after little more than a few words from Moon Shadow. Also, when Yuya remembered that he is Z-ARC and laments over it, they instantly knew what he was talking about despite having no involvement in the final battle. Known residents *Akira Samejima *Akira Tendo *Allie *Ashley *Aura Sentia *Bram *Carl *Chalac *Claude *Declan Akaba *Dipper O'rion *Frederick *Furio Sawatari *Grizzlepike Jones *Gong Strong *Halil *Haruno Mihara *Henrietta Akaba *Herc *Iggy Arlo *Joy Jeever *Julia Krystal *Kai Kurahashi *Kakimoto *Kev Ravenwood *Kit Blade *Kurumi Kobayashi *Leo Akaba (From Original; formerly) *Madam Divina *Mai Miyata *Mamoru Takeda *Marco *Masashi Kitaura *Micky Starlett *Mio Tojyo *Moon Shadow *Mr. Strong *Musashi Kinomoto *Nagi *Nico Smiley *Olga *Ootomo *Pierre L'Supérieure *Reed Pepper *Riley Akaba *Ryouhei Sasaki *Ryozan Godagawa *Shiori Nanase *Skip Boyle *Sun Shadow *Sylvio Sawatari *Taka *Takeshi Aoki *Tate *Tetsuro Yamaguchi *The Sledgehammer *Trevor *Trick Tagart *Trout *Yamabe *Yoko Sakaki *Yusho Sakaki *Yuya Sakaki *Zuzu Boyle Known locations *Paradise City **You Show Duel School **Leo Corporation **Leo Institute of Dueling **Paradise Prep School **Bandit Warrior Academy *Paris, France *Moscow, Russia *London, England, United Kingdom *Singapore *New York, United States Gallery World locations France in The Standard Dimension.png|Paris, France Moscow in the Standard Dimension.png|Moscow, Russia London Tower in The Standard Dimension.png|London, United Kingdom Singapore in The Standard Dimension.png|Singapore New York in Standard Dimension.png|New York, United States References Category:Worlds